War for Remnant
by V1nd1cat0r
Summary: There is war waging, a war the kingdoms didn't know about, it is not about attaining one's right nor power one can gain, a war not fought in the shadows but none have ever heard about. This is a war that would decide not only the fate of the world but all of existence, a war the Grimm fought in humanities steed.
1. Chapter 1

"JAUNE RUN"

The seven year old boy heeded the words of his father as he ran into the forest.

It was sudden the creatures of grimm attacked the arc manor in broad daylight catching them off-guard, the grimm fell to the small town, the walls were breached and the militia was getting slaughtered.

as Julius arc hacked into another beowolve with his sword crocea mors he told his only son Jaune to run to safety hoping he could get away, fortunately or unfortunately his wife Juniper was away to Vale and his daughters in school training to become huntresses leaving him taking care of Jaune and the only hunter in the area.

he frowned sadly thinking when they return only to find their home destroyed, him dead, and Jaune missing cross his mind but he believed Jaune would be safe and return to them he is strong like that.

another beowolve fell by his blade as an ursa major blindsided him knocking him to the ground and his sword sent flying several feet away from him.

the Ursa roared triumphal for knocking the veteran hunter down, Julius turned around and glare at the Ursa, he would die but with dignity, as the Ursa reared it's arm back for the killing blow his memories flashed before his eyes, graduating in beacon meeting people becoming his friends, being married to the most beautiful woman in remnant, fathering seven crazy daughters and a son watching them all grow.

he had a good life one he will never regret if only he could say the same for his death, closing his eyes breathing one last breath and uttering one last prayer for his son's safety as he was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

Jaune ran through the emerald forest with ragged gasp of breath as he put distance between him and the grimm chasing him.

he spared a glance back to see the beowolves catching up to him, urging his legs to go faster Jaune desperately tried to get away from them.

broking into a clearing Jaune found some ruins in the middle running towards it, at this point the beowolves caught up to him and surrounded the ruins with the boy inside terrified.

an alpha approaches intent on killing the boy itself and feed on what remains, Jaune trapped and alone faced his end the alpha getting closer and closer it's red eyes filled with hate and malice, salivating for it's next meal.

Jaune curled to a ball crying his eyes out, he wanted to become a hunter, the hero that would protect people and fight the grimm, now? he is a little boy afraid as his death in the form of a grimm is upon him approaching.

the alpha lowering itself to the ground pounced at the terrified boy, Jaune screamed as the alpha attacked but then his body began to glow white and in a flash the alpha was knocked back a good distance as the boy rendered unconscious white light still clinging on his form.

the beowolves eyed the boy cautiously deciding whether to attack again or not, but the alpha was at it again closing in on the unconscious boy with it's claw out and it's maw wide.

as if fate itself intervened to save the boy the ruins glowed and pulsed with a white light stopping the grimm in it's tracks, the ruins light began to grow brighter and brighter until it flashed bathing the area with it's radiance.

when the light started to die down what was left was the ruins and the grimm surrounding it, the boy was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Jaune woke up slowly rising from the ground holding his head, when the alpha leap a bright light emitted from his body knocking both the grimm back and him out cold, looking around Jaune couldn't find the beowolves attacking him, he is sure he wasn't in the emerald forest either.

instead of the old ruins this one is more larger more whole than the one in the forest forming an arced dome in the middle of a large balcony, up above the sun shines bright with no clouds obscuring it, in front of him a large castle decorated with arcs, spires, and buttresses located up above a sea of clouds.

cautiously Jaune approached the castle pushing the door that leads to the rest of the castle, he was greeted with a large thud behind him, turning around Jaune come face-to-face with a grimm he have never heard of, easily standing in ten feet tall the grimm is black but unlike the others of its kind to have fur or a thick hide this one have stone as skin, large bat like wings with a stony appearance and a barb tail, on its right arm a halberd and a small round shield at its left, it's Grimm mask is shaped in the likeness of a dragon.

the boy stood there petrified in front of the large grimm while it looks at him curiosity in its eyes.

recovering Jaune quickly ran away from the it only for the grimm to let out a loud roar that alerted the castle, running aimlessly down the many halls of the castle Jaune could hear footfalls in every direction getting closer, reaching a heavy looking door Jaune pushed the door open but to no avail. the footfalls are getting closer and Jaune could see shadows coming towards him, Jaune push the doors open with all his might once again and the door gave in.

running inside Jaune found himself in a large hall but didn't realized the armored men that was waiting for him closed in surrounding him as more of them poured through the door around the hall pointing their weapons at him.

the armored men all seemed different to Jaune, covered in head to toe with black jagged armor resembling scales, armed with spear, sword, and shield, Jaune thought what made these men to act hostile to him until he found his answer from their helmets a white bone mask over their blood red eyes.

these are grimm in a human form.

"STOP"

before the human looking grimm move a voiced boomed the halls and every head turned to the source, the armored grimm's made a path for a figure approaching the boy.

Jaune would be trembling but curiosity gotten the best of him to see who ordered them to stop and possibly saved his life, it wasn't the kind of savior he was hoping.

before him is undoubtedly a grimm, standing six feet covered in purple robes with white linings covering the legs but moved as if gliding, arms thin and white as bone behind his back the grimm have a domed elongated head of bone tendrils sprouting at the side into an elaborate headpiece of a serpent, he sport no grimm mask but he doesn't need it as a wide smile is perpetually plastered in his face gave Jaune goosebumps, the fact he doesn't appear to have eyes or facial features other than the wide smile didn't help.

the serpentine grimm knelled before the boy's 'eye' level and speak "do not fear child, no harm will come to you, but you must answer my questions"

Jaune having no choice at the matter could only nod.

"come have a walk with me child" the grimm beckons Jaune to follow him through the castle, Jaune followed the armored grimm boxing them making sure he wont do anything.

" I am Solomon, what is yours?" the grimm identified as Solomon asked "oh, uh I'm Jaune, Jaune arc" he answered as they walked along the hall

"Hmm, now tell me Jaune how did you get here?"

Jaune recounted what happen to Solomon from the grimm attack of his town to the light of the ruins that brought him there, Solomon listens to the boys story while they walk through the halls his face shows no emotion still with the wide grin on him but his lowered head and shoulders is the closest show that he feel pity for the boy.

Jaune don't know why but he felt that he could trust and rely on Solomon as he finish his tale "the 'gate' that brought you here is dormant for a long time it would require a large amount of aura to activate again and the way you are now you would be staying here for a long while" Jaune couldn't believe it he can't get home or at least not now until this 'aura' can activate it again.

"for the time being you could stay here until you fully master your aura to use the gate again" Solomon finished.

"what is aura?, and where exactly am I?" he ask and Solomon grin to Jaune's question as if he's not grinning already "aura is a manifestation of one's soul every being of creation has some form of aura we all have it, aura could be used in many ways, as for where we are now". Solomon paused and Jaune could sense him smirking even if his face didn't move at all "come i will show you"

Solomon took them to a balcony, the sight took Jaune's breath away, before is a great city a kingdom rather with tall towers and spires in the west a harbor tending large wooden ships Jaune never saw a wooden ship before the ships back home are large and covered in steel whilst this one is powered by wind and sail, the kingdom is surrounded by a tall wall stretching even to the lighthouse beyond the sea, rays of sunlight penetrated the thick cloud layer above giving it a majestic ambience.

Jaune couldn't help but stare at the kingdom in awe until realization struck him, this was more than a kingdom.

this is a _grimm kingdom._

"let me be the first to greet you for being the first human that came to this land" Solomon started.

"welcome to the kingdom of Arcadia" Jaune stood there with his mouth agape he a human will be living among the grimm in there very own kingdom as if it was possible Solomon's grin grew wider.

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Rank: Human**

 **Titles: Solomon's human pet**

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter I have high hopes for this one and it took me about 6 revisions to do it, the idea for this one come from a lot of sources and inspirations blended together, altered and adapted for this story  
**

 **and no you did not read that wrong about Solomon's description about aura he did not lie to Jaune and the answer will be revealed later on.**

 **please leave a review as it really helps a lot**


	2. Chapter 2

_Meeting the court_

* * *

"Welcome to the kingdom of Arcadia"

Jaune just couldn't believe what he was hearing the grimm eternal enemies of both man and faunus, he have also heard that some grimm are smarter than most but this, this is something else.

For sure Jaune thought that the only reason he is alive right now is be cause of Solomon's kindness (a trait that Jaune try to comprehend from a grimm) and for that he is grateful he only hope the _other_ occupants of the castle is like him.

"come now child, I will show you where you be staying" Solomon gestured Jaune to follow.

the pair make their way to the numerous halls the armored grimm that was with them left a while ago.

"here we are" Solomon opened for Jaune to enter the room, the room is quite spacious a bed with a nightstand, a desk positioned to faced outside the window, a wardrobe that is empty at the moment, and another door leading to the bathroom, the room is simple to say the least.

"If you have any questions please ask them over dinner we will talk then" and with that Solomon left the room leaving Jaune to his devices.

Jaune sat on his bed and took a moment to reflect on his situation, he is stuck in a kingdom filled with grimm with human level intelligence, a kingdom he don't know where in remnant that is located, and he is under Solomon's mercy, Jaune didn't help but notice how the other grimm look at him, they have a look of curiosity is like they saw something they haven't seen before while other times they look at him full of contempt but one look towards Solomon make them quickly turn there heads, others just ignore him.

he can't help but wonder what kind of grimm Solomon is that make other grimm obey to his every word, their leader perhaps? Like an Alpha beowolve in the pack? the way Solomon carries himself shows he have much wisdom and knowledge from his surely long life.

a knock came to the door that snap Jaune out of his ravine "I'm coming in" he heard a sweet voice outside, the door opening revealing the sorce of the source, Jaune immediately identify as a grimm more specifically a _lady_ grimm.

she have slim frame that emphasize her curves, long legs and a face of a young woman, she wore a black leather corset covering her abdomen showing a little of her chest and a short skirt, her hair tied in a neat bun and strands of hair frame her face like a portrait, she would have reminded Jaune of one of his older sisters...if not for the spider like legs hanging from her back and long speared fingers.

"so you must be our new guess, Jaune was your name?" Jaune nodded to the spider grimm.

"my name is Ara it's a pleasure to meet you dearie" she pull out a hand for him to shake, he shook the hand given to him and is surprised her hands is quite soft and delicate than what they appear.

"Solomon told me you would be staying here for a while and you don't have anything at hand do you?" Ara gestured to him, Jaune was wearing a simple blue shirt and brown pants it is the only possession Jaune have, no doubt Solomon would provide the rest.

"well we can't have that, stand overhear and stay still would you dear?" Jaune stood as Ara pulled a thread from her wrist and taking his measurements, once taken she sit on the bed and began weaving what to be clothes for Jaune to wear for his stay all being procured from her wrist, Jaune could only watch amazed.

"how can you do that?" Jaune ask, Ara smiled before answering "it's my specialty dear, i weave clothes from the silk i produced from my wrist, we Arachnids are known to weave the most finest garments of the kingdom and I am the best in the craft" she answered with no small amount of pride.

she finished her work and gave it to Jaune "here we are dear, go try them on"

Jaune took the clothes and try them on it's a simple white shirt and pants made from Ara's silk, surprisingly it was comfortable and soft to the touch.

while Ara made more to fill his wardrobe Jaune noticed the silk changing color "how did you change the threads color?", Ara turned to him and answered "oh this?" showing him a white thread that slowly becoming blue "I laced my threads with aura and using my semblance i change the threads color, this is how me and my sisters do it"

Jaune have a confused look and ask Ara "whats aura and a semblance? i ask Solomon but it didn't help much" Ara just patted his head "then you should ask him more about it" she said with a mysterious smile.

he opened his mouth but closed it, maybe he should wait and ask Solomon about it instead he thought.

after Ara finished her work she took Jaune and gave him a tour around the castle, the castle is huge built on-top of a mountain overlooking the entire kingdom, the very top of the castle is covered by clouds, she showed him a large statue of a winged knight stabbing a grimm in the chest with a spear at the front of the castle.

along the way Jaune learned a little about Arcadia from Ara, the stone like grimm perched around the castle walls are called gargoyles and Solomon is indeed the king of Arcadia, when he ask more questions she told him to ask Solomon later.

"where are we going next?" Jaune ask his guide "come dearie, i will introduce you to the rest of the court" the court are grimm that are tied to the castle and serve as Solomon's advisers Ara happens to be one of them.

Ara took Jaune to a large room filled with gold coins stacked high to the ceiling. gold, jewels, rings, crowns, anything valuable stored here as he could here a faint voice of an old man counting.

"Midas, come say hello to our guess" Ara called out

the grimm known as Midas raised his head to acknowledged the new arrivals, a muscular man with a beard and curly hair, pointed ears, a bone mask over his red eyes and a scowl on his face, he wore a white toga with purple details.

"I have no time to go fraternizing weaver, there are gold to be accounted and gold to gain" he answered with an edge on his voice.

Jaune hid behind Ara as she isn't affected by his dangerous tone "come now Midas don't be like that he is our guess and must be treated as one".

Midas looked over Jaune who is trying to shrink behind Ara "so this is the boy who appeared from the gate? look at him covering he should be gone save least a coin that way.

"Solomon intended to keep him here until he find where he is from" Ara answer back.

the Treasurer pinch his chin deep in though until he looked at Jaune again "what is your name boy?" he ask "J-Jaune Arc", Midas took a moment before gesturing Jaune to come closer, Jaune hesitated but Ara urge him to go closer.

"Here" Midas toss something to Jaune, the boy manages to catch it almost fall down opening the pouch he found it's filled with gold coins "consider it an early investment for what Solomon have in store" Midas said as he return to his work.

Jaune was confused to what he meant until Ara called for him "come dear that was the closing thing as a hello we can get from him".

Ara then lead Jaune to the castles armory the room filled with weapons and armor all lined up, getting deeper in the room a steady beat of a hammer meeting anvil can be heard.

getting closer to the figure in front of the anvil is boarbatusk or looks like one, the Grimm is short about four feet have a round barrel body and thick arms and legs, his face covered mostly by hair and his braided beard is long reaching his waist covering his torso, his seven red beady eyes focused on his work.

"Beor come meet our guest"

the smith stop his hammering and looked up, a grin on his face.

he approached the duo and took Jaunes hand with two hands and shake them vigorously "so this is the human who drop by, it's good to meet ya lad I am Beor the castles smith" Beor introduced himself.

"I'm Jaune, it's nice to meet you" Jaune greeted.

Beor lets out a loud hearty laught "it sure is lad it sure is, here have a drink" Beor hands a flask for Jaune.

Jaune took it and drank its contents, his whole body shivered the drink is too sweet for him "what is this?" He ask.

"mead my people make these in barrels full, honey, water, tree sap, and a pint of nectar" Beor answered with a laugh.

Jaune return the extremely sweet drink which Beor emptied in one gulp apparently he really like sweet.

"I was just about finishing me work, getting myself clean before coming over" Beor said "by the way lad here" he gave Jaune a pendant with a rune "my people gave these to people they meet, the rune means 'friendship' i have a feeling we are going to be good friends".

Jaune took the pendent and hid it in his pocket "thank you, i will take good care of it"

"then we will take our leave then" after introducing the smith Ara took Jaune to the kitchen, it is a large room with a big cooking pot at the center and someone attending it.

"Zao I like to introduce you to Jaune he will be staying here" the grimm known as Zao turned from the cooking pot to meet them.

now Jaune wasn't sure how to best describe him but he is a cross between a catfish and a frog, two red beady eyes and a toothy grin, he wore a white apron that covered his front and a chef hat on his head.

"a pleasure to meet our honored guest" Zao greeted "I'm the chef and i will be making the meals, here try some of it" Zao held a spoon for Jaune to taste.

Jaune took a sip and it is very good.

"it's great!" Jaune cheered "It's terrible" Zao deadpan.

Zao lift the pot and swallowed it whole, Jaune went slacked jaw to his action.

"sorry about that but rest assured the next batch will be very good" taking a new pot from a counter he began making something new to replaced what he swallowed.

"come along dearie its about time for dinner, go wash your hands now" Jaune washed his hands and followed Ara to the dining hall where the others are already seated, Jaune sit beside Ara and Zao came with the food.

Jaune enjoyed the food ranging from an assortment of fruits and vegetables, peas, mashed potatoes even a whole turkey where they get the bird he would never know, Beor eating a drumstick and drinking his mead making jokes and laughing, Midas disgusted from his lack of manners, Ara gently trying to calm him down, Zao inhaling a whole roasted pig and finally Solomon eating his meal silently, his face devoid of emotion but Jaune could tell he find it all amusing.

supper has ended and Jaune left for his room before he could enter Solomon approached him "how did you find the others?" Solomon ask "there very nice in there own way they can be loud sometimes" Jaune chuckled and Solomon nodded.

"in regards of your way home, as you are now it would take some time to train your body and control your aura to use the gate again, i just want you to know that you would be staying with us for some time possibly years" Solomon stated.

Jaune knew it would take time but he didn't imagine it would take years he's worry about his father, mother and siblings, he wanted to get home soon but with the way it is unfair it may be he needed to be stonger until a thought came to him.

"a hunter".

"sorry?".

"a hunter is someone who protects people from grimm a hero, my father and grandfather were heroes and i wanted to be one like them to save people so could you train me?" Jaune said full of conviction.

Solomon went silent until "the path that you wish to take will not be easy, but with the right training and the motivation its possible" he said and Jaune couldn't help but smile, he would be a hunter, Solomon has given him a chance that even his family denied him.

"very well Jaune tomorrow we will begin your training, now get to bed you need the rest" and with that Solomon left.

after taking a nice bath Jaune went to bed eager for tomorrow.

* * *

Solomon was walking in the many hallways of the castle, portraits of men and woman, human and faunus decorated the walls their features immortalized in the painting but what all of them have in common are an emblem of a twin crescent moon in their persons.

he reached the very end of the line of paintings and gazed at it, the portrait of a young man with golden hair and ocean eyes as well as the twin crescent moon engraved in his silver white armor.

"he is just like you mi'lord" he said softly as he went away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Six years later**

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Jaune ran through the halls of the academy like a bat out of hell careful not to collide with someone.

it has been six years since that day, six years living in Arcadia training to become a hunter and finding a way to get home.

in those six years Solomon and the rest teaches him in various fields of their expertise.

Ara teaches him weaving, leather working, art, music, and dance, even housework. she has been a mother figure for Jaune this six years loving and caring always supporting him to reach his dream.

Midas teaches him logic, rhetoric, mathematics, statesmanship, and economics. Midas was quite hard to warm up to but once you did he can be as caring as any other always want the best for anyone which Jaune could respect.

Beor teaches him metal working, alchemy, engineering, and technocracy. Beor is a jolly grimm always a pint or a barrel of mead or beer at his side and an easy friend, he could be quite loud especially when drunk.

Zao teaches him cooking, and identifying different plants and rock formation, cartography and seamanship. Zao is surprisingly well traveled, he once told a story where he traveled the four corners of the world to find the last ingredient to make the perfect dish, which he keep somewhere in the castle.

Solomon teaches him astronomy, philosophy, history, theology, and ruin the ancient language of the grimm, he also taught him dust and its application, aura, and something Jaune thought to exist in fairy tails-magic. for six years Solomon was the source of advice for Jaune asking him what to do when the world seems bleak, he is wise and always have an answer to everything.

Jaune was absorbing all of their teaching like a sponge so after a year under their tutelage Solomon enrolled him to the royal knights academy where he can train his body to wield a blade and how to lead others as a leader.

today was the day Jaune would graduate from the academy and be knighted, an event he is now being late to.

"Bucephalus!" Jaune called reaching the stables where his loyal griffon steed reside. after his first year in the academy Solomon took him to the highest point of the castle where flocks of griffons made their homes, one of them was Bucephalus the last kings royal steed, the ancient grimm is covered both in bone armor common to all grimm and plate metal covering his chest, legs, and head.

after the death of the last king Bucephalus become uncontrollable attacking anyone or anything once it gets close, but when Solomon introduced Jaune the ancient griffon settled down, thus was Bucephalus been tamed becoming Jaune's own.

"come on buddy were late!" Jaune said getting on the saddle, the griffon sensing his plight spread his mighty wings and took off to the castle courtyard.

Bucephalus flyied through the skies of Arcadia dodging high towers and doing aerial maneuvers they practiced, it wasen't necessary but being able to fly feeling the wind in ones skin is truly amazing experience.

the pair is getting closer to the courthyard with the rest of Jaunes unit already in formation.

with one last burst of speed Bucephalus dived down landing roughly almost dislodging Jaune from his back but manages to reach in time, the others in the unit is unfazed by the spectacle all of them used to his antics by now, dismounting Jaune quickly gets to his spot in the formation.

"tardiness would not be tolerated, being late for an important ceremony" a grimm knight said beside Jaune.

"sorry won't happen again Freud" Jaune said.

"you said that last time, as Knights we must be an example for the troops to follow".

Freud is a towering grimm twice Jaunes height, decked in heavy black plate armor and a great sword at his back, known for being the best fighter of the unit and strictly follow the rules, unfortunately not the brightest and that's where Jaune comes in.

Jaune for five years is not the _best_ fighter but definitely the smartest, top of the class academically and the De facto leader/captain in their unit during his time in the academy, he even led the unit in missions ranging from escort to patrol, his unorthodox methods were questioned before but the results speak for themselves.

as the two bicker the trumpets sounded signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

Solomon appeared in the stage looking over the assembled squires in tight formation Bucephalus at the back, no doubt Jaune was late but never the less today is a big day for him, it's better to be late than never.

"today is a monumental day, all your training and sacrifices lead you all to this very day, the knight academies latest graduates will be knighted, you all come here to grow strong and one day fight for what Arcadia stands for, i look among you and all i see were boys searching for purpose, but now you are boys no longer, you all are growing still yet reach your true potential, today is the day you all will take the first step, now knell and swear your oaths"

they all knell to Solomon and in perfect synchronization swear their oaths together.

"This I swear, I Jaune Arc will give my life to the kingdom of Arcadia, to be her sword that smite her enemies, to be her shield to protect her from harm, to be her flame that burns away the darkness before her and like lightning scatter them, to protect the people as if there our own, to be her light and brighten this world, this I swear to Oum now and forever!" Jaune and the rest of the unit his comrades swears.

"Arise a knight!" Solomon ordered.

they rise together as commanded all with smiles on their faces.

"congratulations all of you for this marks the beginning of your journey"

Jaune swears that statement was aimed at him but it doesn't matter now a knight he will continue to grow stronger and with fried and the rest of his comrades he's sure he can take anything remnant have to offer.

"Jaune Arc come forth!"

OK, maybe not everything remnant can offer.

Freud pats him on the back, he definitely knows what's up.

before him is a grizzled grimm knight a scar on his left eye, he recognized as his instructor from the academy.

"for five years we thought a boy would break a _human_ boy from the pressure because he was the only human but we were wrong"

the vet said and Jaune don't know what to expect.

"he have proven himself as a leader but most of all he show honor and valor both in and out of the academy walls, a model knight for all to follow a paragon of virtue".

now Jaune is getting worried this will not end well for him.

"Jaune Arc in recognition of your abilities you are hereby designated as knight-captain"

the grimm knights cheered but not as loud as Jaunes internal screaming.

he stood there stunned by the declaration, he suspect Solomon behind this, for six years Jaune learned that whatever bad happen that target him specifically he would blame the oh so wise King.

before he could voice his protest an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"what are you standing around for? this is a time to celebrate and your paying _captain_ "

Jaune cried for his wallet as the knights carried him to the nearest tavern off celebrating on Jaunes expense.

"are you sure this is sound mi'lord? he may be gifted but he's young and a human" the vet asked

"No" Solomon said "but sometimes we must have faith".

* * *

"CHEERS!"

the Knights celebrated in the local tavern, tomorrow they must report for duty but today there here to celebrate.

amid the laughter and merriment Jaune sit in one of the tables talking to some of his friends.

"congratulations for your designation Jaune, may Oum shower you with good fortune" Freud said downing his tankard

Jaune groaned "why me? leading a unit of grimm Knights is too much already now I need to do it all the time".

"you have led us before what being our captain now?".

"what if I fail Morgan? not only will we fail but I let the entire unit down".

If Freud is the brawn and Jaune the brain, Morgan is the dust and aura specialist of the unit covered in long robes and wielding a staff Morgan is the only one authorized with the use of the element, an initiate in the arts of magic he provide fire support from great distances.

"try not to think much about it and lead us like you always do"

"then I rely on you leading me Shade".

the stealthiest member of the unit, as a wraith Slade is specialized in recon, espionage and assasination wearing a dark cloak over light leather armor Slade is the weakest fighter but the best marksman, he can also hold on his own on a fight.

"it's my job" Slade shrugged.

"So, we should be reporting tommorow any idea what to expected? we need to prepare accordingly it's our first time in the field" Jaune ask.

"Slended! taking the initiative to plan the next move, as a newly raised unit of grimm Knights we are to be attached to the legions acting as heavy cavalry for two years, after that we are to enter into a knight order officially starting our knight career" Freud answered.

Jaune groaned loudly at this "so we're stuck with the legions for two years, and here I thought were Knights already"

"it's not all bad" Morgan assured "we could use the time to become stronger"

"also when our skill is recognized in the field we can get out early" Shade supplied.

"enough of this we are here to celebrate" Freud stand up and raised his tankard.

"this here for us Knights of Arcadia and Jaune Arc the shining example!"

Jaune might go deaf with all the noise they were making but Freud is right joining his comrades they laugh, sing and dance the night.

'two years huh, mom, sis I'll be back just you wait' Jaune looked through the window of the tavern noting the stars are out in the sky 'and thus my journey begin'.

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Rank: Knight-Captain**

 **Force: one hundread grimm knights**

 **Titles: Knight of Arcadia,The Shinning Example**


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune yawned in the barracks common rooms, he slept very late at night now he have little sleep, suppose to be their first day on the field too, Shade left earlier to pick up their orders from command and He, Freud, and Morgan are now waiting for his return.

"I'm back" Shade entered the common room sitting with the others, with him an engraved scroll handing it to Jaune.

"What does it say?" Freud ask.

"were to be attached to the eight legion as heavy cavalry marching today at noon at the south gate to the mining town of Darkshire" Jaune read the content aloud "It said we are to reinforce the defense of the town from a siege? I haven't heard a siege happened before".

Shade shook his head "there are rumors that an army have gathered near the town, reports indicate steady rise of enemy activity in the area".

"but no sightings of the army itself" Shade nodded.

"Well orders are orders we should be getting ready its almost noon" Freud left getting the others walking soon.

"So the legion we are attached to, how do they fare?" Morgan ask.

"I was asking around, the eight legion is a newly raised legion made up of approximately one thousand demons with their officers, as well as an auxiliary of about four thousand thralls, we on the other hand made up the cavalry".

"and the legion commander?"

"The commanders name is Nero a retiree until high command pulled him back to service.

Jaune took in all the information entering in his 'leader mode' as they call it "there sending an entirely new legion to hold out a siege? an important town too, shouldn't the main army be sent instead?".

"the main army is stretched thin as of late especially those fighting at the frontier, some were sent overseas".

"seems to be on such short notice, there even sending a retired commander"

Jaune doesn't feel particularly well about this arrangement, there sending a new legion to hold a potential siege, there is a possibility the rumors are false but being a frontier town plus sitting on top of a deep ore mine, either there being sent as a precautionary or an immediate reinforcement.

"the Knights are ready Jaune" Freud came to tell them.

Jaune stood picking up his sword and shield "let's get going then".

* * *

The Grimm Knights reached the south gate where their parent legion are gathering, all around there's activity happening from loading up supplies for the march to those sharpening their blades and fixing on their armor.

the Knights are on there nightmares steeds whilst Jaune is on Buchephalus as they make their way to the front, some stopped what there are doing and looked at the newly arrived Knights, they held a look of awe and wonder as they watch the Knights, as a new legion they haven't seen a Grimm knight before or at least this up close.

they were looking at Jaune in particular, the Grimm in the kingdom haven't seen a single human in their entire life, a human Grimm knight on top of a griffon in that manner.

all the attention Jaune was getting due to the fact he's a human make him very uncomfortable, it also happen at the first day in the academy.

the Knights reach their destination the commanders tent, Jaune dismounted Buchephalus and entered the tent, inside the the legion commander as well as the company captains were talking about the rumored siege.

"ah you must be the knight-captain attached to the legion yes?" the legion commander identified with the insignia on his shoulder plate greeted Jaune as he enter.

"Yes commander, captain Jaune Arc of the tenth knight unit reporting" Jaune answered in a professional tone, first impressions are important after all.

"so your the human I kept hearing about, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Nero and I will be the commander" Nero pulled out his hand for Jaune to shake and he shook it.

Nero is an old Grimm with a full beard and weary eyes, yet his hand still have some fight left in him, this right here Jaune thought faced a lot of war in his life and he have the scars and experience to prove it.

"You have come in the right time captain we were just finishing up" Nero gestured to the map lying on the table "we are to traverse the giant forest to reach Darkshire in good time, if all goes well we would reach the town in seven days".

Jaune, Nero and the rest of the captains exited the tent, the captains going to their respective companies to give out the orders.

"the legion would be marching but the Knights have their mounts, captain I need you to take the Knights and get ahead of us to Darkshire you could reach the town for about five days" Jaune is confused why he is sending the Knights ahead of the legion.

"sir ours are with the legion where the legion goes the Knights follow close behind"

Nero laughed "it's true what they say about you, I was a knight once, they all seek glory while you care only those around you".

"and that is the reason I want you to get ahead of the legion captain" Nero become serious "what we have are only rumors and vague reports to work with, and I need you and the Knights to get there and assets the situation and if possible prepare a defense, there are too many variables for me to be comfortable with".

"we are the only legion available to send, rumor or no a possibility is a possibility and our enemies are everywhere while we are spread thin, we are taking more risk is we don't get there immediately, do you understand captain?".

Jaune understand what the old commander was saying "understood commander, I'm riding with the Knights out immediately" Jaune made to leave but Nero held him in place.

"Captain, I know this is your first time on the field and I don't want to impose on you such responsibility this early and you are still young, but I need you to get there immediately, can I count on you?".

Jaune nodded "you can count on me commander".

"I know i can, godspeed captain"

Jaune mounted Buchephalus and addressed the grimm knights.

the knights understood the gravity and urgency of the situation and so with their nightmare steeds they set off on their journey.

as the knights past the south gate they were greeted by a group of wraiths "greetings my lords, by the orders of the commander we are to accompany you to Darkshire".

"we have a wraith-knight of our own sir, should the wraiths accompany the legion instead" Jaune ask.

the head wraith shook his head "although a wraith-knight is formidable one wraith cant cover a forest, and not as efficient as a full wraith, there is also a possibility of an ambush".

Jaune turned to Shade who only shrugged "He's not wrong".

"very well sir, lead the way".

the wraiths mounted their own nightmares "on horseback we can reach Darkshire in good time, but the giant forest is a perfect place for our enemies to set up an ambush" the wraith warned.

"shouldn't the kingdoms borders be safe to travel?" Freud asked the wraith.

"there are too much ground to cover and so few wraiths, marauders are not uncommon especially this close to the capital".

"then we should be careful, can we count on that sir?" Jaune said.

the wraith nodded "you can rely on us lord".

the grimm knights and the group of wraiths ride to the giant forest, like its namesake the forest are not only cover a large area but the trees itself have grown massive in size and in height, there were trees that are taller than the capitals walls and as thick as a house, fortunately roads were made to make travel more safer helping those not lose their way.

the company is making good progress and the terrain is easy to negotiate, Jaune can't help but wonder, 'just what are we dealing with'.

* * *

back at the south gate the eight legion are making final preparations for them to be sent out immediately, Nero is with the other captains reviewing their proceedings until a group of knights came to them.

the newcomers are in their standard full body plate armor issued to grimm knights, but instead of black their armor are colored rust and on their pauldrons is the symbol of an open eye and five diamond shards below it, presenting these group of grimm knights belong to the order of the witch.

"who is the commander?" the knight bellowed.

Nero steps forward meeting the disrespectful knight with his glare "I am Nero and I'm the commander of this legion, what business you have here?".

of all the knight orders none are as infamous as the order of the witch and their mistress Salem, there known for being ruthless in the battlefield showing no mercy or respect to all they face, their also a powerful force in politics holding a few positions in the high command.

"we are here to bring you orders from the high command" the knight answered his voice full contempt.

"by the orders of the high command the eight legion is to hold their deployment until concrete evidence of an enemy buildup are proven true and required immediate response". the knight conveyed the message.

the commander was shocked by the order "What!? that's ubsured, hand it over!" Nero took the message from the knight and read the contents.

"we only received the order to march yesterday how come command order us to hold till the last minute!?" Nero demanded.

"it is because that the decision was hastily made with only rumors to support it and thus sending an entire legion on mere speculation is a waste to sent on a wild goosechase".

"and when the reports are true what then!?"

"if the rumors are proven true than you will be dispatched immediately".

"but i already sent a knight unit ahead!, if it happens to be true they wont be able to send a word out and we will already be too late!".

the knight shrugged "orders are orders commander" and with that the group left leaving the captains trading nervous glances and an outraged commander.

Nero gritted his teeth crushing the orders in his hand, they won't allow him to pass even a small unit won't be allowed to leave, he cursed under his breath.

a captain approached him "commander, what are going to do now?".

the commander faced his captain with a pained expression.

"Pray".


	5. Chapter 5

The company of knights and wraiths make their way through the giant forest, they have been traveling for two days now and are mid way to their destination of Darkshire.

the giant tree's roots dominated the forest floor spacing every tree from each other giving the company better vision of their surroundings, still the wraiths scout ahead, one can't be too careful.

the sun is starting to set enveloping the forest in darkness, Jaune ordered the company to stop and rest for the night, a fire is made going, watches was arranged, and a pot of stew is cooking over the fireplace.

two days of traveling not a single word was said, the journey so far is met by silence, Jaune couldn't stand the quite wanting to strike a conversation but for the last two days opted not to say anything, five years in the academy situations like these are common, no word was exchanged because there's noting to be said, the head wraith joined them for once and was the perfect opportunity to break the silence.

"So sir?".

"Umbra, wraith-captain of the sixth scout corps".

"Captain I was meaning to ask why would command sent an entire legion just to investigate rumors concerning Darkshire?, should a wraith squad such as yours be enough?".

Umbra shook his head "Darkshire is more than just a mining town knight-captain, it also serve as a command center for the legions operating in the area for miles".

"losing Darkshire means we lose the entire southern frontier, many more towns and villages will be endangered and the capital would be open to an attack, it was understandable command sent such a force but they must be paranoid if such a critical location to be lost".

Jaune nodded his head, satisfied with the captains answer then once again silence reign in the camp.

"Pardon sir" the wraith started.

"please call me Jaune".

"Jaune, I am a wraith-captain for about a hundred years now, I have seen the human kingdoms, quite recently even and I know about your kind".

this got Jaunes attention not only the wraith is a hundred years old but been from the kingdoms.

"I have learned some about your kind, and one of those are, you are young, too young to be a warrior".

now the Grimm Knights on earshot turned their heads to their direction, Freud was about to confront the wraith can't stand for such disrespect to his friend, his captain more so, they equal in rank but a knight is still a knight.

Jaune raised his hand signaling Freud and the Grimm Knights to stand down, which they comply, leaving the wraith wondering if he said something wrong.

"I mean no disrespect sir, it's just that humans especially someone as young as you are naturally more weaker to us Grimm, even those hunters that train in such a young age can't possibly last a week of combat with the species of Grimm in this land, it is out of concern is all".

Jaune looked downcast, he had this kind of conversation before, one from Solomon and the other from his drill sergeant from the academy.

"your right captain, I am weak compare to all of you here I should have stayed back in the castle and do something else like weaving than become a knight, or ask Solomon to send me back home".

"but you didn't, why?".

"I was born in an old warrior family, my father, my grandfather, and his father, all of my ancestors my entire family are warriors and I was the weakest".

"I always thought that I am destined to be a warrior myself, but as the weakest I couldn't keep up, I grew up under my families shadow burdened by the name that I carry".

"I wanted to be strong captain, I want to prove myself not for my family but for myself that I'm not weak that I too can be one of them, but I was never given the chance my own family denied me".

"but here in Arcadia I was given a chance, a chance to prove myself, Solomon gave it to me, the academy excepted me and trained me and now here I am a full fledged knight and captain to the finest Grimm Knights Arcadia have ever produced".

the Knights gave approving nods and pats on the back, but the wraith was still not convinced.

"this road will only get harder and harder".

"I know, it's already hard in the beginning but I won't let it deter me I will keep on going, besides I made a promise an oath to come back home, and I never go back to my word".

the wraith gave a nod of his own, he know the weight of an oath to a knight, it is not something to be treated lightly.

another wraith came by rushing to the two captains in the center of the camp "sir, we found something".

* * *

Jaune and Umbra along with some grimm knights follow the wraiths to their discovery.

the group perched on top of a cliff could see smoke rising not too far below, using a giant tree to get down the group approached the light of a fire and happens upon a group of grimm.

"Satyrs" the wraith captain identify.

like the Arcadian's or the Valhallan's the Satyrs are another species of humanoid, intelligent grimm but far less civilized, tall, muscular and covered in black fur, bone white forearms, and a goat skull and horns with red lines and markings the Satyrs are the savage barbarians Arcadia have locked in conflict for years.

"thirty of them, possibly a roaming herd" a wraith explained.

"captain" Freud said to Jaune "what are our order?".

Jaune looked around, the knights, wraiths and Umbra all waiting for his decision.

"we take them out, they might be small to threaten a legion but we took an oath to protect this land".

they all nodded to this.

right now the satyrs sleeping with only a few of them awake keeping watch, another three is by the fire.

on their side Jaune along with Freud, Morgan, Shade and six other grimm knights along with all ten wraiths of the scout squad against thirty satyrs with their guard down the battle would be one-sided.

"Morgan please announce our presence".

Morgan grins "with pleasure Jaune".

Morgan stood and from his staff fire started to appear and envelop it, the flame converged at the tip and Morgan held it with his free hand, the flame began to grow and Morgan hurls it to the satyr camp.

the satyrs didn't see it coming, a large fireball slams in the center of their camp and exploding eight satyrs was caught in the blast turning them to dust, the satyrs on patrol was stunned while those that are asleep had a rude awakening.

"for Arcadia!" Freud charges with the other six knights while the wraiths and Shade rain down arrows, Jaune was the wraiths, its true that he can hold on his own but in his current state he cant wield a sword and a shield yet opting to use hit and run tactics to finish a fight wearing an enemy down with his speed and small stature.

but this is not a friendly spar and Jaune is not strong enough to fight a satyr one-on-one as he is.

the skirmish only lasted for five minutes, Morgans magic stunned the satyrs along with Freud's charge cutting the bewildered grimm down as they try to get their bearings, those who tried to run away was shoot down by the wraiths.

"that wasn't so bad" Freud said as he return he sheath his great sword placing it on his back.

"it was only a small herd, although i don't want to get into another fight" Morgan said.

"let's get back to camp we still have a long road ahead of us" Jaune ordered and the group make their way back to their camp, they retold the encounter, the night watches doubled and the wraiths seek out if there are more herds around.

Jaune on the other hand was sitting on the side of the tree trying to get some rest although the scuffle with the satyrs was short Jaune wished that its the only combat he see in this mission, the circumstances of their deployment was perplexing to say the least, vague reports, rumors of an attack, an entire legion investigating said rumor.

he didn't it but what choice does he have?, he is a grimm knight and a captain, if he can't face danger head on without hearth then how can he become a hunter?, praying to Monty for protection on the road ahead Jaune drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Another two days have passed without any incident, there were no more sightings of satyrs in the area giving the company respite from what is for them to faced.

they are now on their last legs of their journey as Darkshire is now just a day away, during their travels satyrs weren't the only ones that wasn't sighted no animals was seen, no birds sing, not even insects, as if the giant forest was devoid of all sound.

this is a bad omen and both the knights and wraiths can feel it, as a human Jaune cant sense it asking his companions before he learned grimm can sense a coming of dread growing stronger when they come close to the source, they either were drawn to it, or avoid it all together an instinct every grimm posses but act out differently from specie to specie.

with there foresight Jaune ordered a night march, they would not stop until they reach the town.

hours of marching through the night have passed and the sun rise up from the horizon signalling a new day did the company reached the wooden gate of the town of Darkshire.

Darkshire is built on top of a small hill, surrounded by thick wooden walls about twenty feet high, there were guard towers even ballista nests on top of the wall as well as wooden spikes, arrow slits and the gate is re-reinforced by metal, whoever made Darkshire make sure it could hold off an attack.

"here we are captain the fortified town of Darkshire" Umbra said.

the town itself is made from wood possibly supplied by the wood of the giant trees, every house and shop are two stories tall and have a stone chimney, the roads in the town is quite wide for the coming and going of carts and people but it's more wider than necessary.

"the governor should be at the residence at the center of town, it also doubles as a stronghold and the governor himself was a high-ranking knight" Umbra said to the knight-captain.

the company approached the governors residence, the residence like Umbra said is like a fort than a residence, build primarily from stone three stories tall and ramparts on top of the roof, the residence surround itself in a stone wall acting as the towns last line of defense and the courtyard is large enough to accommodate roughly around three thousand soldiers.

"welcome to the town of Darkshire" a tall well dressed grimm greeted them "I am the governor of the town".

"Umbra wraith-captain and this is Jaune Arc knight-captain, we are attached to the eight legion coming here to investigate a supposed attack".

the governor stroke his chin "ah yes of course, let us discuss it inside captains".

the interior of the residence leave a lot to desire, dull grey walls and floor with only torches and what little light the windows provide, it gives little comfort but here in the frontier this is how it comfort can get serving its purpose as a military outpost instead.

the three entered a large room with a wide round table at the center, above the table a chandelier with fire dust light the room and around the table two more grimm stand in attendance, one is a wraith and another is a legionary with his scale armor.

"so governor tell us about this rumor and how it all started" Jaune said wanting to solve this mystery.

"it happens about three weeks ago, there have been an increase of sightings of satyrs in the area" the governor pointed parts in the map with a red circle "here, here and here".

the governor pointed at the giant woods, dark mountain, and further south of Darkshire, giant woods is known to harbor satyrs Jaune encounter them just a few days ago, dark mountain is the mountain the town was named from, the dense forest and odd black rocks turn the mountain into permanent night, but was most troubling was further south.

south of Darkshire is the wild lands, beyond the forest is the badlands known to be the satyrs and other unsavory grimm's homeland, an increase in sightings meant that satyrs from the wild lands are moving north to wage war against Arcadia and raid and plunder towns and villages, they commonly do this in large hordes thus the rumors started.

the wraith beside the governor spoke up "we have sent scouts and increase patrols, there were indeed an increase in reports but no visual confirmations, due to this we write it off, but with more and more reports flooding in and no evidence to support it the situation escalated to what we are now".

now this is odd, such number of alleged sightings suggest a large satyr herd, or even a hoard, a large hoard is easy to find, ravaged landscape, large plumes of smoke from their bonfires, bellows of shout, moans, beat of drums and other noise.

so how come they haven't seen not one satyr?.

"as you can see captains this put us in a difficult situation, reports don't align with any findings and this put us on edge as of late, that is why we sent a request to sent a small force to help investigate this and calm the people here, but i didn't expect them to sent a legion that's reassuring" the governor remarked.

"is there any leads to begin the investigation?" Umbra ask the local wraith.

"we never had any leads from start, but there is a possibility they are hiding somewhere in the dark mountains".

"then we will start there, governor i would require some of your wraiths to help me".

"of course take as much wraiths as you need".

"i will join you, i could recommend some of my best wraiths".

"lead the way then".

Umbra followed the wraith to begin their hunt of satyrs nodding to Jaune as he past and Jaune nod back, now its his time to ask questions.

"governor I like to know how well Darkshire can hold up a defense, even if the rumors turns out to be false its best to stay on guard and prepare the worst".

"I understand captain, the head of the town guards can explain it to you" the governor gestured the legionary to come forward.

"due to the increased sightings true or not we have increased our stores of ammunition and reinforce the walls around the town and the residence, we were going to set up spikes to slow down any potential attacker outside and along the walls".

Jaune was impress they set their defense up and increase stores even though their just rumors, they really prepared for anything even without the alleged threat.

"how about the condition of your equipment and defenders?" Jaune ask the legionary.

"currently Darkshire have about twelve towers all have a ballista on top, we also have three catapults stored in the warehouse, Darkshire can field about three hundred demons and five hundred thrall's most of them are archers, we also have firebombs both gunpowder and dust based ready to used by the troops or fired by the artillery.

Jaune whistles they can field quite a substantial force, they even have a lot of firepower from the ballista and firebombs from the artillery along with the archers as support, if Jaune add his own unit to the force a whole knight unit of a hundred grimm knights and a magic user they could potentially repel any attacker.

but they must not stay complacent, they know that and Jaune have something in mind.

"governor if you don't mind but i would like to contribute the defense".

"of course captain do what is that is needed, the sergeant would assist you if needed".

"thank you governor".

Jaune followed the sergeant outside the residence meeting up with the rest of the knights.

"is there anything you need captain?" the sergeant asked.

"take me to the warehouse".

the sergeant lead Jaune to the ammo stores, inside crates full of both dust and gunpowder are being poured into clay spheres meant for throwing and larger ones for the catapults to use, but Jaune have other plans.

"alright i would need some of the firebombs with me preferably the big ones".

Jaune pointed to a corner where the bombs for the catapults are put aside, the thralls began to load the bombs into carts bringing it where the captain needed them.

"captain if i may ask, what are you going to do with all these bombs" the sergeant asked.

Jaune grins wickedly "that sergeant is for the satyrs to find out".

the sergeant looked back to the carts full of bombs, volatile red dust carted outside the town walls and this is where he realized what the captain was thinking.

he grins wickedly of his own.


	7. Chapter 7

the investigation party make their way to the dark mountains, in the lead is Umbra and a squad of ten wraiths of Darkshire accompany them is Shade of the tenth knight unit there to provide any of his skills as a knight if needed.

the mountains is located west of the town spanning all the way from the wild lands and the giant forest, a possible satyr hideout if the reports are to believe.

"anything i need to know about the mountains?" Umbra asked one of the wraiths.

"back then we have encountered satyrs here before, using the natural tunnels coming from the wild lands all the way here, mostly to raid the town but when the increase of reports started they suddenly went silent".

now that's unusual satyrs as barbaric as they is, are capable of some form of strategy or tactics especially those herds lead by a Capra, but to avoid detection? that is quite a feat for the Capra to control the unruly lot.

"over here" Shade said to the party gesturing to a tree with markings, a rune carved in the wood.

'Mother' is what the rune said" Shade translated.

"now that's unusual" one of the wraiths chimed in.

"what do you mean?" Umbra asked.

"normally these runes are carved indicating a satyrs holy groove, but this is only if there's a shaman with them".

the wraith gestured to the marked tree "we haven't encountered a shaman before".

"there are more here too" a wraith called out pointing out more runes on the tree's.

now Umbra is getting worried, a shaman is a satyr with an intimate connection with nature around him, what's more they are highly respected in satyr society the lesser satyrs obey than their own leaders, the pieces of the puzzle finally coming together what was missing now, where are they hiding?.

Umbra urges the group deeper in the mountains, it's already midday and Umbra wanted to finish the mission quickly, in what a hundred years worth of experience thought him is to not stay in satyr territory at night and if the runes are to believe their already deep behind enemy lines.

* * *

Jaune finished the defenses he set up along the wall, wooden spikes and other hazards to slowdown an enemy advance, but was it all necessary? it was quite ironic actually that the kingdoms have such advance technology and yet can't even reclaim lands from grimm, lesser bestial grimm for that matter, and here he is using primitive technology and yet can stop even a large force.

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle, his own kind rely on huntsmen to protect them while the Arcadian's rely on paranoia and it's working for them.

"Captain everything is in place, should we proceed to the second layer?" one of the thralls reported.

"No, let's just wait till the wraiths bring back with confirmation, i don't want any friendly fire happening".

"yes captain".

as the thralls pack their tools finish for the day Jaune saw the sun dipping down, night is coming and the wraiths haven't return from their investigation, but he trust Umbra knows what he is doing and Shade is with him as well in cased things went wrong.

Jaune and the crews return inside the town, the captain joining his fellows at the barracks, making his way to the common room he found Morgan looking out the window, following his line of sight he's looking at the dark mountains, Jaune was about to ask if something wrong but Morgan spoke first.

"can you fell it Jaune?"

"feel what exactly".

Morgan let out a long sighed "I could feel magic radiating from the mountains" Morgan pointed to the dark mountains with his staff.

Jaune come closer and observed the mountains, other than a dark color there's nothing strange about it, now that Morgan pointed out Jaune could feel the hairs behind his neck stiffen and a shiver down his spine, this is what he always feel when he practice with his magic or experience magic.

"what do you think it means?".

Morgan sighed again "I do not know, i have tried piercing through the veil but something is blocking me, keeping me away".

"do you think its the satyrs?".

"possible, their shamans are powerful spell casters, but they must first commune with nature when moving with a herd to cast their magics" Morgan pointed at the top of the mountains.

"but that is different"

Jaune squinted his eyes finding the source until he saw it.

behind the mountains a thick fog began to cascade down the slopes of the mountain, what is unsettling is the fog brings about an aura of malice and hate, the fog descended to the town enveloping it, this close Jaune could feel the fog to be arcane in nature, chaotic and untamed, simply raw energy being directed than wield.

Jaune blink his eyes and the fog is gone, no one seems to notice it's passing other than the two magic-sensitive knights.

"I think it is safe to say the rumors are true" Morgan looked at Jaune, looking deep into his eyes Jaune could see a raging inferno behind those red eyes as red aura began leaking through "something is definitely coming".

Jaune frantically ran outside "sergeant!".

the demon was with the thralls overseeing their progress until the captain shouted at him "captain!, is there something wrong?".

"get the thralls outside and finish the second layer now!" Jaune shouted-ordered at the demon.

briefly dazed the sergeant quickly roundup the thralls to finish the defense work.

Jaune bit his lips hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

"the fog is getting thicker" a wraith commented.

the fog covered the forest floor not only slowing them down but obstructing their vision, the deeper they went the thicker the fog gets, in this rate they wouldn't accomplish anything so Umbra ordered them to return to town.

if only they weren't lost as the fog make it look like their trap in some kind of maze.

"is this a normal occurrence in Darkshire?" Shade asked one of the wraiths.

the wraith shrugged "more common than you think, although this one felt a little...off".

Umbra agreed, whatever this fog is it's getting them nowhere, Umbra could sense malice from the fog and he can tell Shade could feel it too, the fog is magic that Umbra is sure it's keeping them from finding the right path.

"what do we do now captain?" one of the wraiths said.

"we need to get out of this forest" Umbra stated.

"we could he-" the wraith didn't finish as he suddenly fell down.

Umbra and the rest hurried to the downed wraith only for them to tumble down a slope, the party was groaning from the earth beneath them suddenly dipping.

"what the heck happen?"

"shhhh!" the wraith that fell first is now crouched behind a rock a finger on his lips silencing them.

"what's wrong?"

"i said quite and look" the wraith bobbed his head down below, Umbra now crouching slowly inch his way to the wraiths position to see what's he's pointing at.

what he see below the valley is just as he feared.

satyrs a lot of them, all filling the valley below, smoke rising from their bonfires as the satyrs dance around it worshiping their gods, and what Umbra can tell preparing for battle.

"my Oum" a wraith said as the others join them watch the satyrs below "there's so many of them, we haven't faced this big of a herd before" he said in disbelief.

Umbra scanned the satyr camp again gouging their numbers, judging by the large bonfires they erected their easily around ten to twenty thousand satyrs not including the beowolves they keep in cages and other beastial Grimm.

He gritted his teeth, Darkshire couldn't hold out against such a large force, even if they did hold for two days for the legion there still outnumbered two to one, they don't have any siege equipment but what Umbra is worried about if their remotely ready to face them.

Shade sensing doubt from the wraith-captain placed his hand on his shoulder "don't worry I'm sure Jaune have a plan, he always do" he reassured, Umbra on the other hand "and what good can a unit of one hundred Knights against ten thousand satyrs?", Shade shook his head "have you lost hope already?", Umbra become silent.

"although he don't look like it Jaune is someone who doesn't give up without trying, have faith and believe me, he can pull off a miracle, he always do".

Umbra still have some doubt about all of this, the rest of them lost hope from the sight but Shade still held on still believe they can win, he don't know if it's arrogance, mere training, or their faith in Monty and their captain, but he served Arcadia for a hundred years now and none will find him wanting.

with renewed resolve Umbra need to return to town in haste, they need to warn the others and reinforce the walls if they want to see another day.

"Alright we need to leave and report our find-" He was interrupted by a thud behind them, turning around they find a satyr gazing down on them, the satyr have a horn in hand setting the alarm, a well placed knive in the throat killed it but it was too late.

there were more patrols in the area, seeing one of their own died as the black dust rise they sound their horns and the satyrs below was roused.

the wraiths realizing their spotted ran, if they die in the chase then Darkshire is good as dead.

" **after them!, release the wolves!** " a satyr shouted in the dark tongue.

Umbra sparring a glance below, the beowolves was sent to chase them, the beast can easily catch up if they don't hurry.

"we need a distraction to draw them away" Umbra suggested.

"I'll do it" Shade volunteered until a wraith chimed in.

"no sir, your a knight, we know these lands we can easily lose the".

the group split up in the forest Umbra, Shade and three other wraiths ran to the towns general direction while the other half of the party draw the wolves away.

Umbras group can hear fighting, metal tearing through flesh, the other half got caught and now fighting the beowolves off, their sacrifice won't be in vain, the sound of battle began to fade as the remaining group disappeared in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

the sun began to rise signaling a new day, if only that was the case, Jaune wiping the sweat from his brow look at his handiwork, before the town gate the sloped hill is covered in wooden spikes, blockades, and a little surprise.

only half of the investigation party return bearing Grim news, the Satyrs have gathered in the mountains fully intend on besieging the town, outnumbered five to one they will be overwhelmed but luckily Jaune have a plan to not only defend Darkshire but break the Satyrs here.

their objective is to hold out until the legions come reinforce them which is expected to be the next day, with the legion the favor of battle will still be with the Satyrs still outnumbering them two to one but if Jaune have his way, Oum willing they will break.

"back to the walls!" He ordered the thralls as they collect their tools running back to the safety behind the walls, Jaune followed close behind as if taking a casual walk in a pleasant day, but today is anything but pleasant.

looking back Jaune watch as the sun cast its light to the field and at the edge of the forest a lone Satyr appear covered in leather armor and brandishing a large battle axe, He and the Satyr stood there as if their sizing each other up until they break their stares simultaneously.

then they came.

Satyrs as far as the eye can see, all armed and armored, hate and malice radiating from them fully intend on trampling them all under their hooves, looting the town, and burn the rest.

and Jaune, he stared at the large force with a glare, if the academy thought anything to him it's that anger is as good as bravery, unlike humans or faunus who would lose hope just seeing them, the Grimm would face them with Grim resolve, and that's what separate him from the rest, he could still feel, while they only know duty and honor, while the Satyrs only know carnage.

Jaune wasn't sure what come over him, he feel no fear or anger, or anything for that matter, only the duty is what matters to him now as knight of Arcadia.

he allowed himself to chuckle, don't know if it's the fear kicking in, the excitement, adrenaline, or simply fatalism but one thing is for sure, they will hold, till the last Grimm they will hold their ground.

Jaune turned and passed through the gate, the wooden barrier closing behind him, the sound of a horn was heard in the distance followed by loud shouts and singing of war cries.

the bell tower of the town rang and from the barracks and guard houses, the Grimm of Darkshire took up their positions, archers on the walls ready to pepper them with arrows, artillery crews ready the massive bolts of ballistas and jars of explosives on catapults, the Grimm Knights armed with sword and shield would fight on foot meeting the enemy head on.

Jaune ascended the gate house and from there he raised his sword as high as he could to the skies, and the Grimm around him gave a mighty shout, meeting the Satyrs own.

and thus the siege of Darkshire began.

* * *

The first wave of the attack came from the sound of a horn signaling it, amiss the ranks of Satyrs packs of beowolves sprinted to for walls, no not a pack, it's more of a tide of beowolves rushing to the walls, among them were the alphas leading the lessers forward.

Jaune recognized the threat, there using the wolves to make them use their arrows, with their agility many of the arrows will miss, and with their claws they could scale the walls and push them back, but Jaune is no fool, like playing a game of chess he gave the orders fluently without hesitation.

"spears to the walls!, let them climb up but make them pay!, focus arrows on the alphas!.

the thralls head the call, running to the walls their weapon in hand they took the archers place ready to repel the beowolves coming to the walls.

as they approached the foot of the hill they avoided wooden spikes and blockers, but once they reached the treacherous slope an explosion went off, more explosion went off picking up dirt below and blasting the beowolves that were close to it.

Jaune grinned, landmines made from charge and red dust embedded to the ground and activated when pressure is applied, it was simple to make with the resources Darkshire have, with the hazards on the slope that they will avoid they would only run into a carefully placed minefield, still Jaune never thought they would sent the beowolves first, a shame the mines were used on the beast then the main body.

little victories he mused.

the first beowolve reached the wall and proceeded to climb up with their claws, but the thralls were ready to meet them, with the advantage of their reach they stab at the beasts while their keeping themselves upright, the first few minutes of the battle was going well until more and more started to climb and a few times they reach the top engaging the defenders in melee.

the thralls proved to be capable to hold their own as beowolves fall from the top bringing others with them and into the spikes below, the archers focus their attention on the alphas quickly killing them, not a single alpha reached the walls

with the alphas gone, explosive charges, a wall of spears and death from falling into spikes the lesser beowolves self preservation starting to set in, many of the beowolves even those who haven't reach even the foot of the hill turn tale and retreated into the woods.

the first wave lasted for a few more minutes until the last of the beowolves were routed.

Jaune on top of the gatehouse tower watches the battle unfold below, there were no cheers of victory for the battle isn't over yet, with the first wave death with Jaune watched what the second wave would be.

he wasn't disappointed.

Rambatusk a more large and a more heavily armored boarbatusk, very aggressive, large tusks, and used by the Satyrs as living battering rams, as big as a house they could easily smash through the wooden walls, but the slope would prevent them from making that happen.

Jaune guest is that they will use them to clear a path and if possible break the walls, to make matters worst the Satyrs covered them in both leather and wooden armor to complement the already durable monster, and even with the advantage being on top of the hill they still present a threat.

but he wasn't worried, he of course have it all planed out.

a horn sounded signaling the second wave and a total of four Rambatusk was sent their way, their weight and power picking up dust and shifting the earth beneath them as they thundered through the field.

"ballistas!" Jaune command.

the oversized crossbows loaded their machines with an equally oversized bolt, the machine loaded and primed on the charging Rambatusk.

"Fire!".

with a mighty twach the large bolts sails through the air and hitting the Rambatusks, one got staggered from a hit on the side but all four was hit and their speed slowed down quite a bit, the Rambatusks reached the hazards and simply charged straight at it, with the bolts slowing them down the spikes completely stooped their charged, as they crash into the spikes they only hurt themselves and making themselves open.

"on my command".

the archers on the tower readied their bows, the mines weren't the only surprise Jaune have in store, in the field among the densely packed wooden spikes were red flags, these flags represent a cache of red dust, the archers set alight their arrows and aimed.

"fire!".

The fire arrows hit the hidden explosive and igniting it, a total of six large explosions occurred setting the field below in fire, the field was charred but some of the hazards survive, so does the Rambatusk but only just.

the Rams were heavily damage by the blast as one of the massive beast become no more but dust, another one was still on fire until it succumb to its injuries, the other two Rams survived but was quickly eliminated with three or four bolts each.

the second wave has been dealt with.

most of the outer defenses has been used up, at this point Jaune don't know what to expect, there were no more hidden surprises left and if they have another Rambatusk in reserved there's nothing that can slow it down for the Ballistas to hit it.

subconsciously Jaune tensed his body, whatever the Satyrs sent for the third wave they will meet it with all they have.

but it never came.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon were simply skirmishes, some Satyrs got close with their bows and taking pot shots at the defenders, the thralls answered with arrows of their own but the Satyrs used what's left of the outer defense as cover, the exchange ended when the sun sets and night came.

Jaune is now with the Governor along with Umbra and the other captains discussing about today's event, and their next course of action.

"today's defense went extremely well thanks to you knight-captain, without it we wont have survive" the governor praised.

"it's the reason I'm here governor to protect the kingdom and it's people" Jaune answered.

"and you did very well in that regard, now tomorrow the legion should arrive and with reinforcement we could break the siege, that will be all for now, rest well for the fight will start tomorrow".

the captains filed out the war room, except Jaune "is there something wrong?" Umbra ask the knight "just something to talk about with the governor, you go ahead I will be at the wall later" Umbra nodded and left leaving Jaune with the governor.

"is there something i can do for you captain?".

"I just wanted to ask, when the siege is lifted with the legions arrival what will be of the Satyrs?".

the governor tilted his head to the side "they would be hunted down until they were driven back to the wild lands of course, though I must say hunting them down will be more costly than defending".

"I was just curios that as a frontier town I expected a little...more soldiers".

the governor nodded his head in understanding "much of the demons was sent north to fight of the Satyr tribes terrorizing the kingdom, but being this close to the wild lands a garrison force would be present though like I said most was sent north".

"with the legion coming we could stabilize the region until a proper garrison is mustered, so i will be counting on you captain".

Jaune saluted and left for the walls.

the walls are lit by torches and blazers, the patrols staying vigilant wary of Satyrs sneaking in, there Jaune found Morgan, he was standing staff in hand and gazing at the camped Satyrs.

the Satyrs are well outside artillery range, they were dancing around a great bonfire chanting and drumming, at this distance Jaune could only hear the faint beating of drums but was more curios why Morgan is here.

"Morgan? What are you doing here in the walls?".

he turn his head to meet Jaune's eyes but quickly cast his gaze back to the Satyr camp "do you know why the Satyrs dance around the bonfire Jaune?".

now Jaune may be considered smart only if its about warfare, but anything else from the Gods the Grimm worship, their culture and customs he would ask Morgan, sometimes Jaune thinks Morgan is much more older and wiser than them even though He and Morgan are the same age.

hearing no answer Morgan answered the question himself "the Satyrs believe that every night the tribe must gather at the fire at the end of the day, this originate from their hunting culture symbolizing continued cooperation for their survival".

Jaune is intrigue with this new information, he don't know much outside of Arcadia 'I have some reading catching up to do' he thought.

"I find it strange, odd even" Morgan said suddenly.

"what is?".

"Satyrs have no reason to besiege settlements especially one as fortified as this, their not as barbaric as others might think".

"and what do you think that make them do it here?".

Morgan looked up at the sky "I have suspicions, but once this is over it's not important".

"I want to hear it, so could you tell me?".

Morgan looked at Jaune, he laughed shaking his head "never mind I must be delusional, the Satyrs have many beliefs and one of those though very rare is a deep hatred of civilization, but all of those kind are fighting the legions in the north, this must be one of those instances".

the initiate walked passed Jaune entering the gatehouse "I will be taking my leave, you should rest Jaune, we don't know what tomorrow might bring" and with that he left leaving Jaune to his thoughts.

* * *

Jaune woke up with a start and a groan, after Morgan left He decided to sleep in one of the guard quarters near the gate, If anything happen he should be at the front of it, the town is still dark but the rays of the sun is making it's way down.

"good morning captain, did you rest well?" looking up Jaune recognized the sergeant.

"what good of a morning to be siege?, any news?".

the sergeant shook his head "nothing as of late but it's too early to tell".

"too early alright" Jaune stand up, had breakfast, had a quick bath and put on his plate armor, even if the armor looks heavy and strong enough to shrug off even dust bullets it's still light enough for Jaune and his thirteen year old body to fight in it, after putting the armor on Jaune proceeded to the nearby chapel, kneeling down and praying to Oum for strength and courage, this is a Grimm knights daily rituals.

Jaune ascended the gate house, there he meet up with Morgan as well as Freud and Shade as well as Umbra.

"Jaune where have you been?, i haven't seen you in the barracks" Freud said.

"I stayed in one of the guard quarters, is something happening?".

Shade steps forward putting a hand on his shoulders "I think you should see this".

Jaune looking over the battlements see the Satyrs arrayed but whats different is a lone Satyrs on the field.

"Shaman" Morgan said warily.

the Shaman looked at the horizon waiting for the sun to rise , once the light reach all of the field the horns sounded.

raising his hands and staff the Shaman waved his arms back and forth calling the power of nature at his side, the thralls manning the walls watched in baited breaths what will happen next.

it starts out small but then it grew, a vortex of green energy circles the Shaman as he continued to chant, the energy gathered at the tip of his staff and once all of the green energy has been absorbed he pointed the tip of his staff at the walls and in a flash volleys after volleys of green bolts of fire threatening to bring the walls down.

Morgan acting quickly called forth his own magic to counter the Shaman, bolts of fire shot out of his hand and colliding with the Shamans own, red meets green as the two fires crashed into each other bathing the fields below with embers, the Shaman unleashed even more bolts to overwhelm Morgan and it seems working.

Jaune getting himself together after witnessing the light show steps forward and called his own magic, he haven't mastered any form of the art and could only cast simple spells but what he can do is to cast a barrier on the walls to absorbed the bolts Morgan missed and relocating it to other sections of the walls.

the magical duel went on for a few minutes until slowly it's swinging to the Shamans favor, even with two casters the Shaman is more powerful, as a volley hit an unprotected section of the wall it burst in green flames, Jaune cast a barrier to prevent it from spreading, the thralls quickly evacuated, but it was too late, a section of the wall has been breached and that's all the Satyrs need.

the horns sounded followed by a war cry as the Satyrs thundered through the fields and into the breach, the demos formed up ready to meet the Satyrs while the archers let loosed their arrows even the ballistas on the towers joined the defense.

"we need to hold the breach!" Jaune ordered.

"I'm on it!" Freud volunteered drawing his great sword and with some Grimm knights reinforced the demons.

the magical bombardment stopped giving Jaune and Morgan some much needed respite.

Morgan was panting spending too much of his energy to repel the Shaman "Jaune! we need to-ARRGH!" Morgan dropped his staff and held his head with his hands screaming in pain "ARRRRGH!".

"what's going on!?, Morgan what is it!?" Jaune is tried to get his friend with Shade and Umbras help to find what's wrong.

"the...S-Shaman...curse AHHH!" Morgan writhed in pain.

"a vex" Shade voiced.

"what should we do" Jaune a stoic expression on his face.

"we need to kill or at least distract the Shaman" Shade watched as the Satyrs reached the slope "with an army in front and outside our range we can't do anything.

the catapults unleashed their payload, the bombs exploding inside the Satyrs ranks, Jaune watched the battle unfolds Morgan still in pain, then a crazy idea come to mind.

"I'll do it"

"come again?"

"I have Bucephalus, I can fly behind them and eliminate the Shaman and maybe their leader, I can end this battle in one strike'.

"are you crazy!?, there surrounded with Capra's how do you think to pull that off!?, your getting yourself killed!" Shade protested.

"there must be another way" Umbra said.

Jaune shook his head "we will all die, at least if I succeed then only I will" not wasting anymore time Jaune ran to the stables to get the griffon.

"Jaune get back here!, don't do this!" Shade pleaded about to chase him but Umbra held his arm.

"let me go!"

"the Satyrs are coming!, we need every hand to defend the walls!".

"are you going to let him die then!?".

"Oum no!...but what choice do we have?".

Shade struggled but relented, taking out his bow to join the defense, praying to Monty for Jaune's safety.

Jaune entered the stables, there he found Bucephalus trashing around eager to wet his claws "calm down boy" Jaune calming the ancient Grimm "what were about to do might be the craziest I have done so far, you with me?" the griffin understanding what his master means nodded his head in approval "good".

picking up pieces of the griffon's armor, Jaune fastened the protective chest plate, on the griffons rear, legs, and even putting the clawed gauntlet on him, he then put on the saddle riding it and step outside.

Bucephalus is now covered in armor complete with a helmet, his claws reinforced by a large metal gauntlets, Jaune equally and heavily armored have a large kite shield on his left arm and a metal lance on his right "to the skies!" Jaune told his loyal steed, the griffon with his large and powerful wings lift up all the weight like it was nothing, Jaune can see the battle below from the clouds.

even from up above Jaune can tell the battle picking up, many of them will die, scanning the Satyrs below Jaune found his quarry, the Shaman and the leader surround themselves with guards in a circle formation, a bulls eye for Bucephalus.

"there!"

the griffon upon seeing the target roared and dived bomb, beak down and wings folded, Jaune pointing his lance down, he looks like a tank about to crash into his enemies.

'this will decide the battle' Jaune mustering all the courage he could, braced for impact.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune and Bucephalus crashed near the Shaman and Satyr war chief the dazed Capra guards quickly tried to contain the cause-a mistake they will pay.

suddenly Bucephalus emerged from the dust cloud talons poised to strike mauling a nearby Capra with it, the ferocious griffon unleashed all pent up thirst for blood among the Satyrs cutting down Capras left and right with his razor wings and cutting Satyrs in twain with sharp claws.

Jaune using Bucephalus momentum between attacks plunge any nearby Satyrs the griffon miss with his iron lance in the chest waiting for them to turn to smoke and repeating.

amid the whirlwind of carnage Jaune spotted the Shaman, tugging Bucephalus reins the griffon charged the exposed Shaman, raising his claws and swinging downward with such force the Shaman would surely die under the ancient grimm, only the Shaman is not as exposed as he seems as Bucephalus claws meet not the crushing of flesh but earth.

tilting his head to the side Jaune can see the Shaman raised the earth around him forming a wall, looking around more Satyrs and Capras are converging on them, Jaune ordered Bucephalus to the skies, using the raised earth as a platform the griffon jump off and flied to the sky outside the range of their archers.

Jaune failed to kill the Shaman or the leader but with him flying around they will be wary of him and with the Shaman getting distracted because of him, Morgan should be alright about now.

below Jaune observed how the battle is going, the Satyrs funneling to the breach on the walls while others are scaling it, Ballista bolts and bombs from Catapults leaving gaping holes in the Satyrs ranks.

losing what might be his only opportunity for the chieftain he turned his attention on the mass of Satyrs pushing their way inside.

tugging on the reins the griffon dived again ready to get his claws wet, flying low razor wings cutting them in half while picking lone Satyrs on the ground killing the poor grimm with his sharp beak, Jaune pointing the lance forward making Satyr Shish Kebab, as the duo make their strafing runs.

'I wonder how the others are holding up?'.

* * *

*GASP* Morgan freed from the Shamans vex tries to stand shakily, the pain was unbearable but suddenly went away in an instant, holding his head his vision was swimming.

"Morgan!, are you alright!?" Shade came resting his hand of his shoulder.

"I'm fine" looking around he found one of them is missing "Shade where's Jaune?".

Shade looked up, Morgan following his gaze and saw Jaune on Bucephalus high in the sky making another attack run "what is he doing!?".

"he tried to take out the Shaman and the leader in one strike" Shade clarified.

"he'll only get himself killed!" Shade shook him a little "trust in him, right now we need to defend the walls".

Morgan growled "I hope he knows what he's doing".

Shade chuckle shooting an arrow through a Satyrs head "you worry too much, now can you do magic?".

* * *

Below Jaune saw nothing short of a spectacle, a torrent of fire shot out from the top of the gate house burning Satyrs in the dozens, it didn't stop there as the pillar of fire pivoted killing large swathes of the Satyr army even burning their siege ramps.

'Morgans looks to be alright now' Jaune mused.

this giving them respite of more to come as another wave of Satyrs charged in filling the void, Jaune instructed Bucephalus to the breach on the walls landing and joining up with the defenders.

"Jaune!, where did you come from?" Freud approached.

"no time to chat Freud we have more coming".

the Satyrs renewed their assault to the breach, the knights waiting for them.

Freud swung his great sword in a wide arc cutting the Satyrs down, Jaune dropping his lance and drawing his sword defect an axe strike to the side and quickly counters with a sword trust, the other Grimm Knights held the line keeping them at bay, every inch they gain they would pay with their lives, and the Knights are to collect.

even Bucephalus joined the fight, using his razor wings he cut down the Saturs around him so fast he made a black whirwind around him using the smoke of the dead Grimm.

the demons came taking the Knights place of holding the line with their shields and spears giving the Knights time to rest, Bucephalus still in the thick of it, the ancient griffon seems to enjoy the battle around him haven't felt the heat of fighting for such a long time.

around Jaune could see nothing but the carnage of battle and the sound of steel meeting flesh, the Ballistas shooting their massive bolts on the enemy while the towers pepper the Satyrs and the catapults rain down death as explosive shots take dozens of Satyrs in the blaze.

the thralls on the walls fending off the Satyrs using siege ramps to scale the walls, the wraiths fighting alongside them as they use their mobility to reinforce sections of the wall wavering and dispatching the Satyrs quickly, using their firebombs the thralls burn the ramps down.

as the demons on the line began to tire Jaune rallied the Knights and taking their place to allow them to rest, this cycle continued until all of them is dead, from morning to noon the battle rages as more Satyrs die another taking his place while as the defenders die they weaken, Jaune couldn't tell how long he's fighting but he's to tired to care.

the sun began to set and the Satyr chief signaled the horns, those fighting at the front disengaged running back to where their out of range of the artillery, the archers taking advantage of this opportunity put down as many Satyrs as they can till their bows can't reach them.

they survived the day only barely and so many of the defenders are gone turn to dust, the walls breached, the artillery getting low on ammo, the town running low on supplies, even the Knights though none of them died a testament to their skill and armor were pretty banged up, the town wasn't ready for this siege and to make matters worst the legion is nowhere in sight.

* * *

the thralls work double time to patch up the breach of the walls, if only they could call it like that as they simply gather anything they can use and throw them in a heap, the Satyrs will resume their attack once the sun rises.

the armor and weapons the demons left when they died was collected and given to the thralls, while the rest of the spoils the weapons of the Satyrs and their armor too was collected, some going to the Grimm Knights.

the rest of the non-fighting citizens gathered together at the governors residence, other than the clothes on their backs and Grimm bone armor covering parts of their bodies their wore no armor while others are padded, armed only hand axes used for cutting trees and mining picks, there were some creative enough to make hand-me-down equipment a wooden board as shields and sharpen wooden poles as spears, they would serve as the last line of defense and all of them will fight to the last.

the Knights are sharpening their swords and banging out the dents on their armor, with most of the militia and the legionnaires depleted they were expected to fight in the first line, it was funny to think these Knights were simply squires not too long ago starting their careers only to die on their first mission.

Jaune is with the governor along with Umbra and Morgan, the sergeant died fighting the Satyrs, the three are discussing what would be their last stand.

"I flied with Bucephalus and so far their is no signs of the legion" Jaune reported bitterly.

the legion haven't arrived and by the looks of things reinforcements is out of the question, if the Satyrs attack tomorrow that will be the end of it.

around the table the atmosphere is gloomy the governor leaning on the table arms spread apart.

"is there something we could do?" The governor inquired hoping to find a way.

Morgan was hesitant to answer but nodded "their...is a way, the Satyrs see strength of any form as authority, challenging the leader and besting him can stop this siege...though a Satyrs war chief in this scale is mighty powerful indeed".

the governor perked up, stood straight and his hands behind him "so be it then...I would challenge him in a duel and lift this siege".

"No!" Jaune protested "if you die the town is good as gone, the soldiers would lose heard and surrender".

"then what do you suggest captain!?" The governor slam his hand on the table "wait for our death!?, I will die first before they desecrate this town!".

Jaune calmed down from his outburst getting his emotions under control "we or I will challenge the chief, you should stay and lead them to hold out a bit longer.

"Darkshire would hold out longer with the Knights then I leading it!" The governor reasons "it is my duty to defend this town!".

"and that's what your going to do" Jaune counters "the Knights duty is to fight the enemies of Arcadia, your are to defend this town, therefore it is our job to fight them outside, while yours is to stay and last".

the governor was about to argue but Jaune cut him off "it's my duty governor, let me do this".

he sighted using his hands on the table to support him "I...trust you captain, very well" the governor conceded.

"thank you governor" Jaune left the room followed by Morgan chasing after him.

"Jaune what are you thinking?".

"what is best for the towns survival, the legion isn't coming and we need to end this".

"but why you?, why not Freud he's the strongest fighter in the unit, he have a chance at winning" Morgan reasoned.

"because I'm the captain!, I suppose to lead this unit at the front not the back, I'm sick and tired of being treated as a child, I want to be strong to prove those that wronged me that I'm capable that I can do this!.

"don't you understand Morgan" Jaune slumped down on the ground defeated "all I life I wanted to be a huntsman, to protect others and fight monsters, to save the day to be a hero, I never had the chance, they never gave me".

"I don't want to be that little kid again Morgan, here in Arcadia did I found that chance, I trained and studied, this is it to prove to all that I can be what I want to be, to show them their wrong about me" Jaune finished.

Morgan silent the whole time sit beside Jaune on the ground "so this is what it is? to prove somethings?, Jaune you have nothing to prove you being a Grimm knight is proof enough that your a warrior".

"I need to do this on my own Morgan".

"no Jaune" Morgan placed his hand on his shoulder "we are a unit remembers?, we need to do this".

* * *

the sun is slowly rising heralding a new day, it is still dark outside just lone rays of light, it won't be long till they resume their assault on the town.

Jaune is with the rest of the Grimm knights praying on the towns church to Oum, the doors are all locked and the windows and glass panes were covered shrouding the room in darkness and only candles providing the only source of light, for what their about to do is an ancient ritual known only to the knights.

Morgan stands behind the church podium leading the mass as the knights kneel before him, Jaune, Freud, and Shade standing behind Morgan.

the ritual that is about to take place is a ritual for knights that will take to battle with the odds against them where hopelessness, doubt, and fear plague their minds, they will find peace.

Morgan began "as we pass ours fade to obscurity our souls immortal yet hallow, in life we are to be paragons of virtue through this we achieve glory that rise above all. our light infinite in distance unbound from death as our time pass it will never fade.

the knights chanted "as we die we are gone but our light remain, O Monty give us strength".

"Strength to protect those in need and smite thy enemies".

"O Monty give us wisdom".

"Wisdom to know what is right from wrong".

"O Monty give us courage".

"that we may face all before us".

as they continue the lights from the candles become frantic threatening to go out.

"O Monty humble us".

"so we can stand with others".

"O Monty enlighten us".

"to see what must be seen".

"O Monty guide us".

"to the one true path".

"O Monty release us".

"unshackle us from our restraints".

"as the time of our passing do we achieve immortality to be paragons of virtue, as our glory infinite in distance reaches all unbound by death and through this we protect thy".

"...protect thy"

the candles died engulfing the room in darkness, a moment later the attendance began to glow faint colors of red, white, and blue. slowly but surely together as one the room lit up not from the light of the sun or candles...but the soul.

Morgan turned to Jaune behind him "we are ready".

* * *

the remaining defenders of Darkshire readies themselves to the inevitable onslaught of the Satyr assault, the demons and thralls at the front while the gathered militia will stay at the keep, the sun is about to rise and so did realization dawn upon them, their end have come, when the doors of the church opened did hope returns to their faces.

the knights riding their nightmare steeds stalks forward, intent on facing the enemy in the field than behind walls, but it was not the knights resolve that uplift the defenders but the power radiating from them, their auras mixed into one entity, at the front Jaune on Bucephalus fully armored looked behind to his fellow knights.

all of them eager for battle, their auras leaking from their eyes and coating their swords and shields, Freud came to him "Jaune are you sure you don't want me to fight the chieftain?, you don't have your aura".

unlike the rest of the unit Jaune, Freud, Shade and Morgan have their auras sealed by vows, meeting a certain requirement these vows would release the aura of the bound knight to its maximum potential, the vows itself is a secret known only to those who made it, to Jaune have his aura sealed when he made a vow to protect those close to him and in this duel those requirement wasn't met .

"I'll be alright, just buy me some time".

the sun rises fully in the sky as the horns sounded signaling the assault anew.

the gates opened and the knights charged through it, before them the Satyrs arrayed across the field but the knights only have one objective , forming a wedge the knights crashed in the Satyr lines with Jaune in the front as the griffon tear the enemy apart was furious abandon.

all around knights with their swords cut the satyrs around them, their shields, armor, and aura protecting them from retaliation, now at the middle of the satyr army there surrounded in all sides, this was the perfect place to do it.

" **Hear me!** ". Jaune shouted speaking in their tongue.

" **I issue a challenge, come out and face me!** " Jaune commanded, the Satyrs reluctant to attack, once a challenge have been issued there's only one course of action.

before Jaune could repeat himself until among the Satyrs a lone figure approached the encircled Knights, the satyr chief is twice as large as his underlings, horns on his head pointing up as long as his arms signifying his age, his knotted muscles covered in what little armor satyrs have, a damage breastplate on his torso with bits of chain mail underneath, the rest of him is covered tribal tattoo, markings, and scars.

in a society centered around nature, only the strongest have the authority to lead a satyr warpath, and with such an imposing tower of mass before him he is indeed the chieftain.

"and what a puny knight can do best me?" The satyr chief said mockingly.

"whoever wins will take all, do you accept?" Jaune knowing how high the stakes of this duel is.

"I accept your challenge puny one" the satyr chief brandished his two headed great axe, both the satyrs and Knights making room for the combatants to fight in, Jaune lifted his sword pointing at the chieftain with shield at his side, both combatants eyed each other finding any weaknesses.

now any man or faunus would see this duel one sided for Jaune don't have the strength to match his opponent nor to absorb his attacks, and fighting an old Grimm without aura? even a blind man will know how this will end.

Jaune is undeterred by these assumptions, he knows he's at a disadvantage and with his vows in effect plus challenging the satyr chief in a duel? he's aura would not come out and save him even in a near death state.

he closed his eyes and breath, there is only one way for him to gain the upper hand and this is how he survived the Knights academy, a memory flashed in Jaunes mind.

 _an eight year old Jaune was struggling to get on his feat, the instructor didn't hold back in his assault, he's simply too weak compare to the rest, or in his case Grimm._

 _"get up lad, we still have time for another one"_

 _"but how!?, I'm too weak and with only five years of training I will never graduate" Jaune ranted to his instructor._

 _the veteran though how to get the boy to the units level until an idea came to him, he kneel in front of Jaune with his hand on his shoulder._

 _"you just need to focus and stay calm, you don't need to be strong as Freud to graduate"._

 _"but how can I stay calm? everyone move so fast and hit so hard I can't keep up"._

 _"there is a method"_

 _"what is it?"_

 _"close your eyes and listen to my words"._

 _Jaune closed his eyes._

 _"when you enter the battlefield and you know aura can't help you or your comrades can't reach you that you must rely on yourself, you must be something else to survive something all Grimm are._

 _"what is it?"._

 _"you must forget your humanity and imagine yourself as a Grimm"._

 _"how"._

 _"breath"._

 _Jaune breath slowly as if meditating, inhaling air to his lungs and exhaled, the veteran whispered to Jaune in this tranquil state "if you want to protect those you hold dear, you must let go"._

 _in those words Jaune stopped his breathing, he stood straight not moving and inch not even breathing, he opened his eyes._

deep blue eyes become pale and hallow as Jaune entered in his trance, his senses, reflexes, and reaction augmented twice as sensitive than a faunus, he shot forward starting the duel.

Jaune started with a sword thrust, the satyr side step to Jaunes unprotected side and swung his axe, Jaune spines on his heel to bring his shield to bear angling it slightly the axe head skid across the shield, he completed his spin by leaving a cut on the satyrs leg.

quick on his feat Jaune used his speed advantage to move around the flanks of the chief getting more hits, the satyr getting irritated swings his axe in a wide arc forcing him to jump back.

the satyr seeing an opportunity leaps at Jaune while mid air aiming to cut him in half, Jaune covered himself with his shield, once they collided Jaune is knocked back hard to the ground some blood escaping his mouth.

the satyrs around them cheered as the knights looked at each other worriedly, Freud with five others desperately trying to keep Bucephalus to heel.

Jaune tried to get up but the satyr chief kicked him back to the ground " **so this is the best you can do?** " the satyr said mockingly as he readies to deliver the final blow, he hefted his giant axe above his head ready to come down " **the mother will receive you** ".

Jaune spat blood narrowing his eyes at the satyr " **I'm not dying here** " the chief brought his axe down only to hit nothing as Jaune jump out of the way, he was faking it until the satyr drop his guard.

with all his might Jaune cut the satyrs leg off cleanly, the satyr with the force of his axe bringing him down on his knees, without pause Jaune stabbed the satyrs neck " **the mother will receive you** " he ripped the satyr chiefs head by tearing it with his sword.

Jaune panting picked the satyrs slowly disintegrating head and lift it above him " **hear me and leave this lands!** " the satyrs with the lost of their leader and the condition of the duel scattered back to the forest.

the Grimm knights rushed to him cheering, Freud lifting Jaune to his shoulders "Jaune you did it!, you actually did it!" there was much cheering as the knights bring Jaune back to town as even more cheers sounded as the rest of the defenders joined in the merriment.

Jaune felt a little groggy when he leave his trance, all he want now is a nice bed to sleep, there was much work to be done not to mention the missing legion but right now one thing is for sure.

the siege has been lifted.

* * *

 **Now I know what your thinking, it ended anticlimactically but if your a thirteen year old boy with no aura against a buffed goatman Grimm that is three times taller and can hit like a truck with an axe that can cleave a man in half in one swing, Jaune outwitted his rather simple minded opponent.  
**

 **I don't make the best fight scenes but it will get better...maybe...hopefully.**


	10. Chapter 10

With the death of the chief and the satyrs honoring their word, the horde scattered back to the wilderness, with the town damage, supplies depleted and its survivors weary Jaune wanted to think their finally safe, if only that was true.

the satyr horde shattered but not broken now infested the region, making mining in the dark mountains and traveling through the giant forest dangerous at best and suicidal at worst for satyrs are experts in ambush and nocturnal assaults.

Jaune as the one with the highest rank, organized what remains of the garrison to escort groups of miners and foresters, sending wraiths out on reconnaissance, and sending Knights on sorties to stabilize the region now filled with satyrs.

the horde are now split into many tribes and herds lead by Capras all competing for chieftain, from time to time reports would come in about bands of satyrs fighting or what remains of it, it helps keeping them in check but every skirmish like this are one step closer for a Capra to unite the horde, and Jaune isn't keen on repeating the siege.

while Jaune manage the garrison, the governor over see the reconstruction effort, the town wall and some buildings need repairs from the siege, supplies were rationed and overall ensuring on getting his town of Darkshire in working order.

A month.

it took one month for the Knights and the meager garrison to stabilize the region, the satyrs were dealt with, the town repaired, and supplies restocked, still even with all this effort Darkshire isn't close on being fully operational, there just short on manpower.

whats most troubling of all is that the legion never came, not even a single trace of them showing up or signs of battle, just nothing, and with the satyrs roaming sending wraiths out to find them isn't feasible, but with the region now under control Jaune sent a messenger to the capital with a report detailing the siege and their current status.

they expected a reply in a week, they didn't expect it would be in a form of a company of demons coming to town.

"What!?"

Jaune and his Knights found the force commander of the demon company in the local tavern wanting to get some answers and be updated with the happenings from the capital, Jaune was the first one to ask about the legion that was assigned here, the commanders answer was not welcoming.

the force commander sighed and sips his ale "the eight legion was ordered to stand ground the same day they would have marched to Darkshire, turns out rumors wasn't enough to permit a mobilization:.

the Knights exchange looks before Jaune questioning further "so what happen to the legion we were attached to?".

the commander put his tankard down on the table, his features serous "a few days after the order some legionnaires were caught sneaking out of the capital, they were identified to belong to the eight".

he took his tankard taking a swig before continuing "after that incident the eight legion was placed under surveillance, the commander Nero made request to head out but was denied, needless to say the legion didn't like it so they attempted another escape which failed again".

"the eight legion would have been disbanded and the commander on the chopping block for treason if not for your messenger arriving at the nick of time" the commander finished his tale.

"but we were gone for a month, surely suspicion would have rise when nothing was reported back" this time it was Freud that ask.

the commander shook his head "it was that lack of report that convicted command that nothing happened to Darkshire, honestly command thought you guys have it all under control till the report finally came, we were sent here right after to reinforce the town, the eight legion now on the clear should be arriving in two days".

the commander emptied his tankard and made to leave, before he walks out he turned towards the Knights "hey, put it this way, without you guys Darkshire would have been nothing but charred wood" and he left.

the Knights were silent amidst the noise of the tavern, taking this news in, they were holding, fighting, hoping that reinforcements would arrived only to find out that they were on their own from the start, left for dead due to the incompetence of high command.

"hey guys cheer up" always rely on Jaune to lighten the mood "like he said, because of us we save the town, we even save commander Nero and the rest of the eight legion and are coming, surely it's a cause to celebrate".

none of the Knights said anything until Freud chuckled under his breath and went to full on laughter "yes, yes it is, sorry Jaune we can get a bit emotional from time to time" Jaune shook his head and patted him on the shoulder "it's alright it means that your...human" they look at each other until they burst laughing.

"true, true" Freud gasped.

the rest of the Knights joined in, drinks was passed around, there was a lot of singing, a lot of laughing, and generally just making a lot of noise, all their hardships, sacrifices, the events of the siege is all forgotten by their celebration.

Jaune was near the window watching his Knights dance and sing, he gaze out at the shattered moon illuminating the sky above, it was rather quite fitting for their world, the kingdoms, and even his own unit all summed by the moon, shattered but not broken.

"Jaune get over here!" Shade wrapped his arm around his neck as he dragged him to the rest all cheering raising their tankards in the air "this here is for Jaune, hero of Darkshire!" there was cheering as the other patrons all joined in, Jaune smiled and join in their merriment.

He mentally sighed looking out of the window and gazing at the moon again.

'if only...the kingdoms was like this...'

* * *

the legion arrived at Darkshire two days later, the long column of marching steel heralded by their metal boots meeting earth making a distinct marching sound, at the front of the column Nero rides atop a nightmare steed.

Nero passed through the gate where Jaune and his knights were awaiting his arrival.

"Captain, thank Monty your alright!" the commander said in relief.

"thank you for your concern commander" Jaune went up and took the reins, Nero getting down patting him on the back "I'm sorry we couldn't arrive captain, I tried to reason but their not getting any".

Jaune shook his head "I understand commander you did all you could even put your life on the line".

Nero laughed heartily "who wouldn't?, is it not a knights duty to protect?".

Jaune chuckled "of course" he said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Nero gestured Jaune to follow him outside of town, the legion set up their camp in the fields hauling their cargo and raising tents.

"as much as I'm glad of your well being captain, there is work to be done" Nero said, his tone being more professional then what he used a while ago.

Jaune sighed saving the town and coordinating the garrison for a month to stabilize the region took a toll on Jaune, he found new respect to Nero and all other commanders in general for their keen sense of detail in planning, but right now he really wants to rest.

"what does command want us to do this time" Jaune said with a little hostility in his voice, they send them to Darkshire in such short notice, then stopped them in the last minute, but then when news came they treated it like it was nothing, like another victory they play no part in, Jaune is a bit ticked off.

"it's understandable your angry, I am too, it's not the first time high command showed their incompetence but right now we have a duty to fulfill" Jaune relented, their being treated as nothing more than a mere chess piece, whatever rank or skill they have all is expendable.

the two entered the command tent, at the center a round table with a regional map in the middle and captains from various companies assembled to hear high commands latest orders.

Nero cleared his throat catching his subordinates attention "Right, as of now the legion that is fighting the Satyr horde have pushed them back further south" Nero moving a miniature model of a Satyr down.

Jaune scanned the map, the legion is pushing the horde down south back to the wild lands, Darkshire not too far behind, it's not until he looked at the various locations the legion is placed including their did he understand whats happening.

"a two-pronged attack?" Jaune said loud enough for the assembled leaders to hear.

Nero nodded "a sharp eye captain" he commended "yes, Satyrs are naturally resilient, even without their leaders another would take his place, so command wants to destroy the horde fully" Nero took a miniature demon putting it in front of the Satyr miniature and another behind it.

the assembled captains took the strategy in, formulation ways to accomplish this "what is the hordes condition?" one of the captains asked.

Nero took a piece of paper, a wraith report detailing the horde "as of now it stands fifty thousand strong not including beasts, their fractured and incoherent, so were going to face herds of them at best".

Jaune scanned the map again, fifty thousand is a lot but their in disarray and now retreating back to the wild lands, but as Jaune found out first hand Capras can lead a herd quite successfully, launching ambushes and guerrilla style attacks even a single herd of say a thousand can significantly endanger a full legion.

a legion on the other hand are more static, preferring to fight in tight yet flexible formations, fighting a more mobile force in difficult terrain the legions more or less is a sitting duck.

whats more troublesome is that how high command want it to happen, a classic hammer and anvil where they hold them off as the pursuing legion catch up to finish their work, Jaune could say it's a bit clever of them if not of the fact their fighting Satyrs.

when a legion face off a Satyr horde their is no battle line, the Satyrs are far more mobile and can easily outflanked a formation, heck they could even ignore the legions and run around them, and if the Satyrs do fight it will become a brawl where fighting is happening everywhere at once, no formation, no maneuver, just one big brawl.

not to mention they will be fighting in a forest, and when fighting Satyrs rule number one is never fight them in a forest where their potentially surrounded at all times, Jaune suppress an urge to groan.

"that will be all for now, we should rest now and ready to march in a couple of days, dismiss" the commander dismissed them, Jaune once again the last to leave.

"is there something in your mind captain?" Nero said cleaning up the table.

"nothing commander, it's just that the circumstances are unfavorable on our part".

"ain't it all?, that is why they make the commanders and of course" Nero gestured to Jaune "the captains to make it favorable, leave all the long term planning to the ones in charge".

Jaune looked down in worry prompting Nero to continue "the merit of the Generals may be questionable at best, but look at this way Captain, even outnumbered and clearly in a disadvantage or what of it, you pulled a victory out of sheer defeat".

"and whats more Captain you did it all as a _human,_ you fought a Satyr chieftain without aura , and you courageously jump into battle to swing the battle into your favor".

Nero patted Jaune on the shoulder "you lead in the forefront of the battle instead of the back, an example for others to follow, that Captain is the qualities of a great leader, and even in the face of defeat a victory can be achieved".

Jaune perked up, his previous worries gone "thank you commander".

"don't mention it Captain, your journey is just starting, a shame your faltering now" Nero said stepping out of the command tent "you should ready your knights for the coming battle Captain, we have a long march ahead of us".

"yes commander" Jaune said making back to town.

* * *

Jaune sways to and fro while atop of Bucephalus, his armor and chain mail underneath clicking together as he sway, he barely got any form of sleep, the past two days as always filled with work, coordinating with the other captains to navigate the region, banging out any dents in their armor, sharpening their blades, Jaune also had the extra work of repairing Bucephalus armor, the griffon didn't hold back as his chest plate was crisscrossed with slash marks and his gauntlets blunted from use.

he also trained with his newly acquired weapon, a halberd he picked up likely from one of the Satyrs, a well balanced of an otherwise heavy weapon, the halberd is made from Arcadian forge steel from the shaft to the blade, about two meters long, an axe blade topped with a spike but more like a spear, at the back of the axe blade a sharp hook to pull the opponent, at the other end of the shaft a counterweight to keep the weapon balanced.

as Jaune guest the halberd is Arcadian in origin, probably looted from the many battles the Satyrs had with the legions, a versatile weapon Jaune practice that day so when the next battle come he can use it, the knight academy allowed them to train with many kinds of weapons, Jaune trained with a halberd before but not to a point of proficiency in its use.

Jaune and the Knights are currently waiting the order to march as the rest of the legion.

Nero finally came taking his place at the front of the column "good morning captain, you look like you didn't get any sleep".

"training" was Jaune's reply, his eyes half open and unfocused, still trying to sit upright.

the aged commander snorted a laugh "although I applaud you captain for taking every opportunity to train, just don't tire yourself, I need the knights ready at all times".

Jaune nodded half asleep, Bucephalus gave a low cry answering for him.

"Good, now where were we?" Nero galloped at the front of the column "we march" he said, as the ordered the trumpeter sounded his trumpet and the order to march was relayed to the back of the column.

the instant the trumpet sound Jaune shot up wide awake, conditioned from his time in the academy, as the legion march and the knights along with them he noticed something odd about his steed, Bucephalus is oddly behaved.

the ancient griffon march on with the rest of them, his head held up high as his chest out showing an air of superiority and even some pride, the gauntlets on his claws clicking as he march, his posture straight and disciplined.

Jaune wonders what kind of foul magic befallen to his steed, Bucephalus ached for the clamor of battle pacing restlessly in the stables, Jaune remembered the first time Solomon showed him the griffon, wild and ferocious.

but now Bucephalus none of that, tall, proud, and strong the griffon march like like the steeds beside him, of what Solomon said about the griffon Bucephalus never left the palace spires for thousand or so years - thousands!, Jaune thought for being inactive for so long the griffon would thrash around and fly off to find something to fight.

but Jaune realized is that Bucephalus is much more older than a thousand years, his behavior is because of what Solomon said that the griffon missed the glory days of old, flying and fighting as the kings steed, leading armies to victory, to basked in the glory of victory, Bucephalus missed all this even the sigh and smell of the earth.

like a prized calf Bucephalus presented himself as an impressive creature of Grimm and Jaune as his rider is proud to lead him to battle, Jaune looked back at the marching column, rows upon rows of armored Grimm.

he only learned about the legion but haven't seen a legion marching until now, the demon legions or the legions for short is the land army of Arcadia then and now, armor as black as night and mail as white as bone with their bright beady red eyes they posed as Grimm with or without it.

the legionaries the core of the legions protected by plate armor in the chest, gauntlets and grieves and linked in chain mail, armed with sword, shield, and spear, professional soldiers that are skilled, disciplined, and honor bound with years of experience, and if that's the case hundreds of years of experience, none not even the human kingdoms could have such a veteran.

the thralls in leather and chain armor formed the bulk of the legions, the volunteers that one day would become demons themselves through duty, and service, armed similarly to the demons these Grimm are as experienced in the ways of war.

in the middle of the column is where the more wealthier volunteers lie as they ride on their steed, among them are as equally wealthy demons, serving as the only light cavalry they have.

Jaune found it strange, the Grimm horse known as nightmares are lean, their skin looked dry as a corpse, they have no mane but instead tendrils of black shadow, for such a sick looking thing they could carry a fully armored Grimm knight while being fully armored themselves.

the wraiths is a culture all its own, scouts, spies, and sometimes assassins, these Grimm spent their entire immortal life in the wilds, huntsmen without peer in the world, Jaune compared them to his parents, their high mobile fighting style and dispatching the enemy quickly, Jaune shake that thought away, it pains him to admit it but comparing the wraiths to hunters is like comparing a dragon to a lizard.

hunters stayed in the kingdoms as wraiths stay in the wilds, hunters fight Grimm as large as elephants or as large as a house with their aura, training, and mecha shifting weapons, while wraiths fought equally large monsters but without aura to aid them and use simple swords and bows and arrows without the versatility of shifting weapons, hunters who survive to live a long life can only reach the age of eighty, wraiths are immortals.

no amount of training, skill, gift, or experience of a huntsman could ever match a wraith, especially one who is prepared, whats more Jaune though is that he a human is as skilled as the rest of them, even besting Shade, he looked down at his gauntlet hand and closed it into a fist and opening it again, not strong enough.

if theirs one thing Jaune realized is this: honor, duty, and chivalry.

it is these traits that kept the kingdom of Arcadia together, what differentiate them to the rest of the savage and wild bestial Grimm, it is what kept them going, to fight even the most ancient of Grimm, Grimm much larger and more ferocious more deadly than the garden variety that the human kingdoms faced in a daily basis, Jaune couldn't believe he's going to say this but the Grimm the kingdoms fought is nothing, beneath him even.

this is what make them celebrate for every victory, when they die they mourn, the Grimm live like every human.

it what kept them sane.

as Solomon explained, every Grimm is still a Grimm, still drawn to negativity, to the rage and violence, this is what kept them together, to think, honor, duty and chivalry. It prevent them from spiraling.

Jaune looked back again at the column, rows upon rows of armored Grimm, each a monster within, with duty, honor, the chivalry of knights and faith to Monty, they mask this blood lust with steel helms and tight formations, Jaune shuddered, he know the blind rage of Grimm but none can compare the same beast who fight not with fury but with a calm and stern discipline, and that is the most frightening.

and so the legion march, metal boots grinding the earth, the distinct sound is so comforting, a sound of order in the middle of a continent of horrors.

they march to meet and fight the enemy, for Arcadia, for Monty, and so they march.

to war.

* * *

AN: that's the end of the current arc, this would be an on-going series because i really dislike those that have chapters exceeding twenty and every arc is different if not entirely new than the last.

the next arc will be out soon...maybe.


End file.
